Brotherly Activity Gone Wrong
by tomhiddlesbitch
Summary: Young Thor gets him and Loki into a tight spot, total young Loki and Thor fluff


Loki was soundly sleeping in his regal bed, when Thor burst in with what seemed like great news. "Loki! Oh Brother of mine! There has been an occurrence in our realm!" Loki hasn't even bother to open his eyes. The last time Thor had come into his room like this was last week, and it was to announce that Volstaag had found way of cooking sausage. Loki assumed that this would be something of that nature as well.

"Thor, if you have come to inform me that Hogan has slayed another boar, or Fandral has "befriended" another maiden, I am not interested. Let me resume sleeping, brother." Loki said with an annoyance in his voice that could be detected by even Thor.

"Loki, this is something you would be quite interested to see!" Thors' voice booming with excitement.

"Well then, don't just barge in and expect me to read you puny mind. What has happened?"

"There is a pack of wild bilgesnipes approaching the palace! Would you care to join me in surveillance?" The disgusting wild creatures never dared venture near the palace, or Asgard of that matter. Those being this close were of great mystery.

"How did they manage to slip under Heimdalls watchful eye?" Loki wondered.

"This, I need not know my brother, let us go and watch the creatures!"

"I will put on my clothing and we shall go, this seems of some interest." Loki said as he sat up and got out of his bed. Thors smile got larger and larger with every word that Loki spoke.

"Thank you brother! I shall wait outside of your sleeping quarters!" Thor said as he left the room and closed the door. Loki dressed quickly and met Thor outside his bedroom and they set off.

"Where exactly are the creatures?" Loki questioned.

"I do not know, I thought we could follow their sound." Thor replied

"I thought you knew where the bilgesnipe were!"

"Brother, do not worry! We shall find them, why are you so interested in finding the repulsive creatures?"

"I wanted to practice some of my tricks on them; they would serve as nice practice."

"Loki! That is not why I invited you; we were just going to watch!"

"Thor, we were never going to just watch, you were going to do something stupid as try and ride one I am guessing." Loki said as they turned a corner, they could hear a faint roar in the distance and they did their best to follow the sound.

"Loki, I was never to do such thing." Thor said as they dodged the people around them, vendors with their carts occupying the streets. Older women with their children pushing through the crowd. Loki looked at his older brother, even though he was young, he was the greatest warrior in all the nine realms. Loki loved his brother but he was so unintelligent at times, he had a feeling this could be one of those times.

"I hope this does not end badly, brother." Loki said, he had a slight worry in his voice, he cared for his brother, he did not want to see him hurt, that was the last thing young Loki would want to see of him.

In the distance Thor heard a noise that seemed to come from a wild animal. He was right, because when the pair rounded the next corner there stood 3 wild bilgesnipes feasting on a vendor's cart of food. Thor called out to the big beasties "Hello! Wild creatures! I am requesting you remove yourselves from this near the palace!"

"Thor that was not an intelligent move" Loki warned.

"Relax, Loki, It was only to attract their attention." Thor reassured his brother.

They only turned back and flashed their sharp teeth at the young prince. The pack charged towards young Thor and Loki. Loki turned to run but Thor grabbed his hand and pulled him closer towards the foul creatures. "Thor! We must go!" Loki cried over the growls and howls of the bilgesnipes. The animals, swarmed around the two young boys. "Thor! NOW! Please! Let's go!" Loki screamed at his brother. Thor was to awestruck by the bilgesnipe to even register that he and his brother were in danger, He just stood there taking in the ferocity of the scene.

Loki went over to his brother, and shook him until he would pay attention. "Thor, please! " Loki pleaded to Thor.

"Not, yet Loki. I would like to see if I can ride one!"

"Thor, this is madness! If father finds out about any of this-"

"Father will not find out" Thor said as he cut of his brother's sentence.

"Heimdall may be watching us at this very moment, you do not know!" He informed.

"Never mind heimdall" Thor said as he struts over to the biggest bilgesnipe in the group, "Now, let's see how to get on." Thor examined the creature, looking for a viable foothold. Loki was observing his brothers foolish behavior as he distanced himself between him and the creatures. He came up with the idea to make Thor pay for his idiocy. Using a trick he had learned a few days ago, he created an illusion of a bilgesnipe, and had it charge after Thor. Thor noticed the creature and panicked, running in circles away from the creature.

Loki left the illusion to do its work as he tried to control his laughter. Once Thor had thought he had hidden from the rouge creature behind a far off building, Loki turned off the illusion and went to fetch his brother. He found him crouching on the floor, trying to regain his breath.

"What happened? I did not see." Loki said trying to sound as innocent as he possible could while stifling back laughs.

"A bilgesnipe came out of nowhere and attacked me! I was chased!" Thor said as he recalled the events just passed.

"Would you like to go home now? The mid-day meal is most likely prepared." Loki suggested.

"That would serve me well. I hope there is turkey leg." Thor said and he stood up and headed back to the palace with his best friend.


End file.
